five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Audio Log- 1/23/91
A british man starts speaking. I'm afraid I have to record my plea of help here. Heaven knows when it'll reach any civil being. Should I introduce myself..? Yes, I shall. I am Aaron Reed. I'm apart of the staff at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I should've quit this job, with me being paid wages more shittier than the toilets in the Male Restrooms. A sigh is heard, with the sound of knuckles popping. '' Ah, anyways, where was I? Oh yes, I'm currently locked in the cleaning closet. Why, may some ask? Well, simple. I'm currently hiding from the fucking robots trying to murder me. Animal robots, might I add. I think it is about 2 a.m. right now, and I'm trying to not die. I'm honestly tired as hell. Why did I think taking the Night Shift was a good idea? ''Aaron scoffs. Well, allow me to explain the events leading up to this- The sound of stomping is heard, as well as the creaking of metal. Aaron becomes silent, the sound of shuffling is recorded, including Aaron's soft breathing. Shit.. The sound grows closer, but soon fades as it seems the current danger is leaving the area. After a minute, Aaron sighs, relieved. I think that was the fucking bird. I swear, becoming a damn whore would've been a better job than this. Anyways, to explain: I joined 7 days ago. My wife kicked me out of the house, because I had just lost my job. Well, also, I left willingly- The bitch was fucking my ex-boss. So, I decided to stay with my friend, Tim, who welcomed me. I promised him I'd find a job and help pay for some shit like rent, and he agreed to let me move in with him. I got this job while looking at ads. I know, I know, the pay is fucking crap, being like, what, pushing minimum fucking wage? I'll be honest, I was desprate as hell. I didn't want to look like some NEET. So I jumped on the chance. The boss is really shady, and I was weary of him since I joined the job. He always was chewing on tobacco, and wearing some faux fur coat. His shirt looked like it hadn't been washed for 10 years or something- I dunno. Aaron claps his hands. But I digress. At first, I was ok with the job, but as soon I realized the robot furries were trying to kill me, I immediately told the greasy bastard I wanted out of the job. I got forced to stay, via the wonderful invention of blackmail. That damned fat fuck is going to meet my shoe as I shove it up his ass. Maybe I'll cut off his dick, and force feed it to him... Anyhow, I need to stop getting off track. So today, I was sitting here, shitty tablet in hand, when all the sudden, the purple fucking rabbit decided to take a gander to my office. And then it decided to wander in. I, being the normal human, fucking booked it out of the office. Then I almost ran into the chicken, and the brown bear. So I fled the area altogether, and ended up here- the Janitor's closet. I also found this tape recorder, the one I'm currently using to talk to you. I'm not making this a long story, mainly because I do at least want to survive, and be able to pay attention to where the robo-fuckheads are. Aaron mutters something under his breath. '' I wish I wasn't in this fucking situation. Tim and I were gonna hit up the strip club when I got back, I was gonna be happy, and be able to take a break- ''A choked sob escapes. I m-miss her. Oh bloody hell, Arianna. Why? I'm going to fucking die alone, living without her. I'm going to die in a damn pizzeria.. That's a way to die.. Aaron laughs dryly. Maybe I should kill myself, at least it'll be better than dying by a fucking robot. I bet there's some bleach in here. Bottles can be heard moving. Aaron can be clearly heard now crying. '' L-Let's see... ''A loud '''thump '''is heard against the door. Aaron can be heard jumping. JESUS FUCK! The thumping repeats more. Oh no. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Aaron crashes against a shelf, sliding down it. This is it.. God decided to fuck me over. Is this my punishment for being a fucking screw up? An abomination? Hmm? The door is broken down, and an inhuman screech is heard. Aaron laughs once more, sobs wrapped in it. Well I'd be damned. Hello, Fazbear. Category:Stories